No More I Love You's
by wereleopard
Summary: Huge spoiler story. It's based after the mid-season finale. If you haven't seen it and don't want to be spoiled don't read it. That is also why there is no summary I couldn't think of something that wouldn't give it away. Those who have seen it, well you know what's going on lol.
1. Chapter 1

Title: No More I Love You's

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Olicity

Spoilers: All of Arrow

Summary: Huge spoiler story. It's based after the mid-season finale. If you haven't seen it and don't want to be spoiled don't read it. That is also why there is no summary I couldn't think of something that wouldn't give it away. Those who have seen it, well you know what's going on lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Arrow. I am not making anything from this. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

.Chapter One

Felicity couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. He'd promised her that he would come back.

'LIAR!' She screamed.

Diggle rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her. 'Felicity?'

'He promised that he'd come back.' Felicity started to sob in his arms. This hurt so much more than it had when she thought Cooper had died.

'I'm sorry he couldn't keep that promise.' Dig was very sorry. He'd wished that he had insisted that he went with Oliver, or that he could have persuaded the other man to stay. Most of all he was sorry that his two closest friends never got together. Now all Felicity had was the what if's. Any relationship she might have in the distant future would all be doomed. There hadn't been any closure on them. She would never know if they would've worked out or not. Diggle had no doubt that they would have worked out, but that didn't matter now. All Felicity knew was that the love of her life was dead.

'I never told him.' Her voice was hoarse. 'I never told him that I loved him, not even when he said it to me. Now I won't ever get the chance to.'

'He knew Felicity never doubt that, he definitely knew.'

Roy watched as the people he considered family held each other. The two of them had known Oliver longer than he had. Felicity was also the woman who he loved, and she felt exactly the same way. His mind drifted to Thea. He'd found it difficult to work with her at the moment and not give anything away. They only found out a day ago. She believed a man who'd had her father killed, who murdered 503 people. A man she believed in over her brother.

Thea could see that there was something wrong with him. He could barely stay in the same room with her. That was challenging because he worked for her, and they had to interact a lot. As of yet, they hadn't told her about Oliver. They had to figure out what to say without giving everything away. Diggle had finally come up with a plan. They realised that they had to tell her soon, very soon.

Roy moved forward quickly until he stood with them. He placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder as he tried to comfort her. This was the second time he had done this. The first had been the murder of Sara, which had caused all of this. There was only one man to blame. She suddenly reached out and wrapped her arm around Roy's waist and pulled him into now a team hug.

Team arrow held each other as they mourned someone they all cared for. They also gave each other strength to be able to carry on, and that they would always have someone to lean on in their time of need.

'We'd better tell Thea soon. I can barely be in the same room as her. I know it's not her fault, but I do blame her for believing in Merlyn. If she hadn't gone with him, this wouldn't have happened.' Roy knew that it could have happened, but he couldn't stop the anger that he felt towards the woman he loved. Thea had hated that they kept secrets from her, and now she was doing the same thing.

'I guess so.' Felicity mumbled. How was Thea going to be able to deal with this? She had already lost her brother once before. What if she found out that indirectly she was the cause of it?

Diggle decided to take charge, and get the ball rolling. 'Roy, can you go and speak to Laurel. She in turn can tell her father. It with give us a little leeway before he or anybody else figures out that Oliver was the arrow. I'll dress up as him and go on patrol with Roy so it gives us a little extra time. 'I'll go up and tell Thea. Felicity will you be okay here alone for a bit?'

'I'll be fine; you're only going to be upstairs.' She gave both men a small sad simile. They both nodded to her and then left The Foundry.

That smile faded as soon as they were out of sight. She marched over to her computer and started to search for the man who caused all of this pain.

Malcolm Merlyn.

XXXXX

Diggle walked into Verdant and looked around. He couldn't see Thea anywhere. He walked over to one of the bar staff. 'Is Thea around?'

'She's not here at the moment. She said she'll be back later.' Marcus explained.

'Thanks, I'll come back later.' Diggle had hoped that she would've been here. He wanted to get telling her out of the way. He didn't want her to find out from someone else. Diggle headed back towards the alleyway and the other entrance to the lair. He walked in and straight away noticed that he couldn't see Felicity. 'Felicity?' He called out, but there was no answer. That was when he saw the image on the screen. 'Fuck.' Diggle muttered he grabbed his cell quickly and called Roy.' 'It's Diggle you have to get back here.' He paused as he listened to the other man. 'Felicity's not here and there's an image of Merlyn on her computer screen.' Diggle waited again. 'I think she's found him. She hasn't left any clues so we can follow her. We'll just have to wait until Felicity contacts us. That's why I need you here ready in case something happens. If Merlyn does anything to hurt her, I will kill him.'

XXXXX

Roy paled as he listened to Diggle. He couldn't believe that Felicity had vanished to go after Malcolm, actually he could. They should have realised it would be something she would do. If only they had kept her in their sights.

'What is it?' Laurel asked still reeling from the news of Oliver's death.

'Nothing, I have to go.' Roy rushed out of the door not giving her answer.

Laurel actually hoped that nothing else had happened. There was only so much they could all deal with.

XXXXX

Malcolm looked up as his door was flung open and in walked a blonde headed woman. 'Felicity Smoak isn't it?'

'It's all your fault.' Felicity shouted at him. She was so angry and it was tearing her up inside. She needed to do something to release it. If she didn't it felt as if it were going to destroy her.

'What exactly is my fault? You'll have to be a little more precise than that.' He smirked at her.

'Oliver's dead because of you. If you hadn't brainwashed Thea into murdering, Sara none of this would've happened. There wouldn't be anything you could've used to blackmail Oliver into fighting. Just because you wanted him to kill Ra's al Ghul for you, so it would make your life easier.' Felicity watched him as he continued to smirk. 'You really don't care about anyone do you? Tommy hated you, and you've used Thea. I bet you would throw her to the wolves if it served your purpose.'

'So Oliver's dead, I thought he might have won with his sister's life being on the line.' Malcolm shrugged his shoulders.

'You bastard.' Felicity shouted as she went for him.

He grabbed hold of her arms and threw her into a wall. She slid to the ground in pain. They both turned as someone came into the room. A pale face came into view. It was obvious their argument had been heard.

It had been heard by Thea.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Nyssa watched as her father and Oliver fought. There was something wrong about this whole situation. She knew that Sara had been happier once she realised that she couldn't go back. Life had taught her to be a certain way, an assassin. The other huge problem was Oliver; he wouldn't have killed his ex-girlfriend. She remembered his face when Sara was dying after she took the poison. She had to make sure that he lived. If it was the last thing, she did Nyssa had to find out what actually happened. Whoever murdered Sara would pay for it.

She watched as Oliver finally lost the battle. Nyssa walked over and congratulated her father. Once he was surrounded by others Nyssa made her escape. She headed back down the mountain through secret passages. She knew exactly where Oliver would have landed. Her father did like to fight here a lot. It wouldn't be far from the Lazarus Pit. That was something she was thankful for. She still had to get him there quickly/

The assassin reached Oliver's body. She was the only one who had worked out that the pit could be used more than once. That was something her father still didn't know. This was something that she kept in case it was needed as a bargaining chip. Nyssa had checked he was barely breathing and grunted as she tried to move him. It wouldn't be long before he was dead. She tried once again to move him. Oliver really was solid muscle.

'Do you need some help?' A male voice spoke from behind her.

Nyssa turned and smiled at him. Her hand already on her knife. 'Why do you want to help me?'

'Just like you I do not believe that Oliver killed Sara. I would like to find out who the real culprit is. I also want to make sure that the league gets its due.' Maseo looked down at Oliver. 'He's a good man.'

'I agree with you. You may help me.' She took his legs, while he took his arms and they slowly made their way into a cave towards the Lazarus Pit.

XXXXX

It took them a little while, but they finally managed to get Oliver to the hidden cave.

'A Lazarus Pit.' Maseo whispered he had heard about them, but had never seen one. He actually never knew anyone who had until now. 'You do realise what will happen to him when he comes back?'

'I do. I need to keep him unconscious until I get to Starling City. I then need to lock him up until the insanity leaves him.' Nyssa knew what the problems were, but she would do anything to find out who killed her lover and get her revenge.

'I will help as much as I can. I will not lie to your father if he asks me though.'

She turned and laughed at him. 'Do you think he doesn't already know that I am gone, and what I plan on doing?'

Maseo nodded, he knew that Ra's would know by now. 'I will help you get him into the water, and then I must leave. There will be others that will notice my absence.' He knew that Nyssa had a lot more freedom then he did. There were not many that would question the heir to the demon. The two of them then managed to slide Oliver into the pool of coloured liquid.

'Once he awakens I will use a drug that will confuse his mind. I will keep the insanity away for a little while. I have made arrangements for a ship; his belonging and passport have already been collected.'

'If I can I will be back to help you get him on the vessel.' Maseo nodded and then disappeared into the darkness.

Nyssa just sat there and waited then slowly a groan came from the pool. She reached out and managed to help him out of the pool. Once he collapsed next to her she grabbed a flask, and dosed him up. Not only would he have insanity, but also increased strength. Oliver was dangerous enough generally. There was no way to know what the insanity would bring out in him. He was a dangerous man with a lot of anger, pain and betrayal. She didn't want to have to kill him before she founded out what she needed.

XXXXX

Ra's al Ghul knew that his beloved daughter Nyssa was up to something. He would let her carry on while it benefited him and the league. He too had his doubts that Oliver Queen killed Sara Lance. He wanted to know so that he could make sure that there wasn't someone else coming for them. He did have a feeling that this will lead him back to Malcolm Merlyn. That traitor's fingerprints were all over this, but he couldn't, no he wouldn't do anything until he knew for sure, and that is where Nyssa came in. If Oliver Queen somehow managed to survive and if the real culprit is found then he would live.

XXXXX

'Thea don't listen to her. She's only trying to cause problems.'

Felicity stared at him. I have caused you problems. I don't care about you. I would've been more than happy to leave you alone. You are the one that caused this because of you selfish need to make sure you protected Oliver might be dead.' She sobbed.

'Oliver came to see me. He was acting strangely. He told me not to trust you.' Thea turned and looked at Malcolm. She didn't want to believe it, but the heartbreak on Felicity's face was real. Deep down, she knew it was true. Oliver had come to speak to her. She couldn't believe how she had reacted to the things that he had said. Then the rest of the conversation hit her. 'You brainwashed me and you used me to kill Sara?'

'Sara's dead?' Quentin Lance asked from the doorway.

TBC


End file.
